Am I a bad little boy?
by xGiaVannaSx
Summary: (This is a prediction of mine of what I think what will happen in Bad Little Boy.This is for fun. Enjoy) After the concert,does Fionna start to have feelings for Marshall? Will she admit her feelings or deny them? Does Marshall like her? Read to find out! A Fiolee one-shot.


**Author's Notes**

Hai there

I saw the preview for "Bad Little Boy"

and I was inspired by it XD

I'm not a BIG Fiolee fan but you know it's okay

I still like MarcelinexMarshalllee

Yay let's continue,shall we?

Mkay,I hope you like it.

Don't mind my spelling errors XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time DERP

_Marshall: Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. Why do you run from my world? You're a good little girl._

_Fionna: Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if you are… why do you want to hang out with me?_

_Marshall Lee: -hisses and chuckles-_

_Marshall Lee: -speaks- Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here. I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You've got a thing for me girl. It's apparent._

_**Fionna's P.O.V**_

_I stood there watching Marshall. I stared at him as the crowd cheered crazily. Cake was standing beside me. I was in my own little world. Marshall stood there for a while chuckling. I saw from the corner of my eye that Cake was watching me. I cleared my throat and blushed. My eyes wondered. I looked at the crowd. "Fi,do you have a ____thing __for Marshall?" Cake asked me. It was a little hard to hear her over the noisy crowd. I looked at her. "N-no! What are you talking about? It's just a song" I said. Cake crossed her arms across her chest. "He was clearly singing about ____you"__ Cake said. "No he wasn't,that song could have been for a-anyone! Why me anyway?" I said looking away from Cake. "Why you? Fi,why wouldn't he make a song about you? The lyrics clearly describe you girl! I think he likes you" she said. I rolled my eyes._

_I walked off the stage feeling annoyed. Cake chased after me,trying to get me to blurt out that I like Marshall. Why would she care? I don't like Marshall. I don't think I do. No,we are bros,he wouldn't see me as something more. "Fi,baby,wait up! Do you like Marshall?" she yelled behind me. I blushed and turned around facing her. "Why do you want to know? We are bros Cake!" I said. "Your blushing" she stated. I turned red from anger and embarrassment. "Just leave me alone! I need to think!" I shouted as I ran off into the forest. _

Cake finally stopped chasing after me. I ran as fast as I could so I can get away from her. She wasn't going to embarrass me anymore. I began to slow down. I looked around that dark forest. Tonight,the skies were clear and the moon shined bright so it wasn't completely dark. There was a small cool breeze in the air. I wasn't sure what time it was,but I knew it was late.

As I walked through the forest I caught a beautiful sight. I walked over to it. I stood in the middle of a small,treeless area. It was a cliff but the sight was beautiful. There was a nice view of the moon and deep blue waters sparkled at the bottom of the cliff. It took my breath away. I sat on the grassy ground and lay my green backpack beside me. I stared at the moon. It was such a magnificent night. I wasn't to miss out on it. I sighed and I layed down. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Being a Heroine was much work but tonight,here,I can relax. Just for a short moment. It was completely silent outside expect for the sound of the crickets chirping. I was about to fall into a deep sleep when suddenly I heard something. I heard chuckling. My eyelids flew open and I jumped up. I looked around. Nothing was there.

"Hmph,I must be hearing things,I guess I'm overtired" I said yawning. I relaxed once again and closed my eyes. I didn't want to get too worried over whatever that noise was. I was falling into a deep slumber once more but suddenly,I heard chuckling and I felt something touch my neck. I opened my eyes and screamed. I saw a green hand on my neck. Marshall Lee. "Marshall! What the hell!" I shouted. He busted out into laughter. I was annoyed with this. "I was about the fall asleep,why are you here?" I said slapping his hand. "Calm down,Fi! I just wanted to scare you,I'm here because I couldn't find you anywhere after the show" he said as he floated in front of me.

"Cake was bothering me,so I left" I explained. He chuckled. "What was she doing?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I hesitated. "She was uh you know just bothering me" I didn't know what to tell him. I surely wasn't gonna tell him what she kept asking me. "Come on Fi Fi,you can tell me!" He said ruffling my hair. There was no way I was gonna tell him "She was just complaining about going back to the tree house so uh I walked away..." I said. Marshall gave me doubtful look. "Okay then" he said chuckling. "I didn't want to leave just yet,but I needed to cool down heh so I came here" I said. "Well,you chose a nice place to go to,this is pretty cool" he said looking up at the moon. "Yeah" I said looking at the moon too. Marshall and I both stared at the moon in silence for a little while.

I went to look at Marshall and caught him staring at me. I blushed slightly. He stared at me with his demon eyes. It sent chills down my spine. He smirked then,he disappeared. Or so I thought. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. He was behind me now. I didn't move a muscle. I then felt his cold lips brush against my neck. I was terrified. "What are you doing?" I forced the words out of my mouth. "Just having a late night snack" he chuckled madly. I went to punch him but I missed. He was now in front of me,on the ground,laughing loudly. I turned red as an apple. "Did I scare you,little girl?" He asked still laughing crazily. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "Shut up Marshall,why do you keep scaring me?" I said. "Cause I'm a bad little boy" he smirked. I looked at him. " I've known known that since the day I met you,now go away,I came here to relax,not get humiliated some more" I said angrily. Marshall stopped laughing. "Why must you always pick a fight with me,good little girl?" he asked. I stayed silent for a little. I didn't want to answer back immediately.

"I'm a good little girl aren't I? I don't want to get caught up in a bad little boy's trouble" I said keeping my eyes on the bright moon that shined on the both of us. "Of course I'm gonna cause trouble,baby I'm not from here,I'm from the Nightosphere" he said smoothly. I blushed. "Well,you act like your a bad little boy,but I really don't buy that your that kind of guy,I honestly see a loving little boy" I said. Marshall stuck his long slimy tongue out at me. "Don't call me a "loving little boy" I'm a bad little boy,don't you see that I'm a villain,every night I'm killn' and sendin' everyone runnin' like children" Marshall explained. "Why do you even hang out with me? I'm a good little girl,you should hang out with bad little girls" I said. "Your addicting,like a drug" he said. I turned my attention to him. I didn't really know what to say.

"Aren't I a bad little boy if I hang out with someone I'm not supposed to? I almost bit you too" he said. "I knew you weren't gonna bite me,your a good little boy,just accept it" I fought. "See? We're arguing,we don't have to be like this,I know I'm a bad little boy,and I know for sure that your a good little girl" he said. "Show me that your a "Bad little boy"" I said as I brought out my sword. Marshall stayed calm. "I don't have to fight you to show you that I'm a bad little boy" he said still staying chill. "Yes we do" I said feeling annoyed again. Marshall got close to me. I gripped my sword tightly. I wasn't really in the mood. In just seconds Marshall wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. At that moment,I dropped my sword. I was in shock. Why on earth did he kiss me? Wait. Bad Little Boy. _Good little girl._ Cake was right. He sang about me. I guess I did have a thing for him.

He kissed me for a long time but I broke the kiss when I realized what I was doing. "M-Marshall,how did that prove that your a bad little boy? Just because you kissed me doesn't mean that your bad!" I shouted a little angrily,but secretly I hoped for him to kiss me again. I admit,he was a pretty good kisser. He kept his eyes on me. "I'm going to keep kissing you,because I know you don't want to kiss me" "Wait wha-" I was cut off when he smashed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss back. I struggled in his grasp. A side of me wanted to kiss him,but the other side didn't. "Marshall!" I shouted as he broke the kiss. He smirked. "Enjoying the moment,good little girl?" "Just sto-" I was caught off again by another kiss. I continued to wriggle in his grasp. He held me tighter and kissed me longer. I began to get irritated. I broke the kiss and looked away from Marshall. He stared at me. "For glob's sake Marshall" I said as I gasped for air. "Am I a little bad boy now? Because I'm not gonna stop until you admit that I am" he said.

I growled. He chuckled softly. "I think you just want some more of the vampire king's kisses" he said. "N-No I don't! Stop being ridiculous!" I denied. "Nope" he said and he kissed me once more. I kissed back just this once. I couldn't fight it. I still struggled in his grasp. I broke the kiss again. I was gasping for air. "Your gonna kill me!" I said irritably. "Am I a bad little boy?" he asked. "Whatever! Fine you are a bad little boy! Happy now?" I said. He let go of me and chuckled. "Very" I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the ground. "I regret nothing I did" he said. I blushed. "Yeah yeah" I said. He laughed. "You kissed me back,so I take it as you enjoyed it" he said. "No I didn't! I didn't even want to kiss you!" I fought back. "I'm a bad little boy because I made you do something that you didn't want to do,and I just find it funny to watch you deny it all" he said as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed. I turned red. "Just Shut up" I mumbled and layed down on the grass. We both lay there is silence for a while.

I broke the silence "Where was Cake last time you saw her?" I asked. "She said she was heading back to the tree house,and that if I saw you,to tell you to go back home" he said. "Glob,I'm late...too bad" I muttered. Marshall laughed. "Since when did you not care if Cake gets all paranoid? You know how she is" he said "I'll tell her I was with you and I was safe,I'm just too tired to d anything..." I said as I trailed off. I fell asleep in the matter of seconds after I said the sentence.

_**The next morning...**_

The next morning I woke up in my bed at the tree house. I sat up and looked around. "How did I get here?..." I whispered to myself. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing Marshall's plaid shirt. I smiled softly. "Marshall..." I whispered and I layed back down and fell fast asleep.

Woo! My first Fiolee fanfic! I'm proud of myself XD I really hope you liked it and don't forget to review! This was just for fun and this is what I thought what will happen at the end of "Bad little boy" I'm so pumped for it! :D Lol. By the way if you want to follow my Adventure Time Roleplay account on Instagram look for " _fionnatheheroine" that is meh. Don't mind my weirdness. Bye adventurers! Until next time! -Gia


End file.
